Le bleu passé d'une royauté disparue
by Amazaria
Summary: Narcissa a les yeux bleus.


_**Chose promise, chose due !**_

 _ **Voici "le bleu passé d'une royauté disparue" ; c'est un peu la version de "Fatalité", mais pour Narcissa.**_

 _ **J'aime bien Narcissa.**_

 ** _Breeeeef. Vous avez attendu assez longtemps: je vous laisse lire !_**

* * *

Narcissa a les yeux bleus.

C'est quelque chose auquel elle n'aime pas penser ; mais c'est un fait.

Narcissa a les yeux, et parmi les variations de gris de sa famille, elle détonne.

Pas complètement, bien sûr ; Regulus partage l'azur du ciel avec elle.

Mais Regulus est mort, maintenant.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa a les yeux bleus.

Ce sont des yeux impassibles, imperturbables, glacés. Ce sont des yeux qui ont vus beaucoup de larmes et pas assez de rires. Ce sont des yeux qui n'ont pas vu grand-chose d'autre que des horreurs.

Ce sont des yeux desquels émanent une tristesse indicible, si on sait où regarder.

Mais la plupart des gens confondent le bleu d'un ciel troublé, d'un ciel au cœur brisé, avec le bleu d'un mur de glace.

Et puis ceux qui savaient le déchiffrer, ce bleu fluctuant, sont manquants. Alors oui, c'est vrai que le ciel d'azur, le ciel d'un jour de grand soleil, s'est assombri.

Quelle importance ? Plus personne ne se souvient de sa couleur d'origine, de toute façon.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa a les yeux bleus ; et parfois elle se demande s'ils ne sont pas devenus noirs, au fil des années.

Ce serait logique, après tout. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, non ? Et, oh, son âme s'est tellement assombrie depuis sa jeunesse.

Ses yeux devraient refléter les trahisons qui ont parsemées sa vie, non ? Les abandons et les morts ; les questions et les accusations ; les sorts et les insultes. Ceux qu'elle a perdus, ce qu'elle a perdu. Les réunions qui ne se feront jamais, les sœurs qui ne reviendront plus, les cousins qui sont hors d'atteinte.

Mais non, les yeux de Narcissa reste d'un bleu impossiblement clair.

C'est quelque chose qu'elle déteste.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa a les yeux bleus, bleu clair, trop clair.

Elle est claire, Narcissa ; avec ses cheveux blonds, sa peau immaculée, ses yeux d'azur.

Le sourire rouge, coloré de sang et de regrets, et les vêtements noirs, vêtements de deuil qu'elle porte pour honorer une famille qui n'a jamais vraiment existée, font tâche.

Elle est pâle, Narcissa ; c'en est d'autant plus ironique de s'être appelée Black.

Il n'y a rien de noir, chez Narcissa ; elle est si pâle qu'elle s'efface peu à peu de sa propre vie.

Et il n'y a plus personne pour la retenir.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa a les yeux bleus et les mains qui tremblent.

Bon.

Ce n'est pas nouveau.

Ce n'est même pas surprenant.

Narcissa a des mains qui tremblent et des promesses brisées qui parsèment sa mémoire.

C'est triste, songe-t-elle parfois, de ne pouvoir être résumée que par ceux qui lui ont fait défaut.

Mais ce n'est pas surprenant, alors Narcissa continue sa vie avec des bouts de verre dans les yeux et des bouts de glace dans le cœur.

Bon.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa a les yeux bleus, et peu de personnes les observent.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle est intimidante, oh, non ; c'est qu'il y en a peu qui y porte attention.

Narcissa se tient dans l'ombre de son mari, se tient dans l'ombre de sa famille, se tient dans l'ombre de tout et ne proteste jamais.

Narcissa n'est pas grand-chose ; n'a pas grand-chose ; ne fait pas grand-chose ; mais elle voit beaucoup.

Et peut-être qu'à force de se tenir dans l'ombre, elle en a adopté les pensées, les réflexes, les méthodes.

Ses yeux restent clairs.

Ses souvenirs se teintent.

Ses rires s'éteignent.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa a les yeux bleus, et quand elle pleure on dirait un lac se troublant sous la pluie.

Mais Narcissa ne pleure pas ; Narcissa ne se plaint pas ; Narcissa se noiera dans les flots de son indifférence, sans doute.

Narcissa a eu des rêves ; Narcissa a eu des projets ; Narcissa n'a plus grand-chose, maintenant. Elle est entourée de ruines, de sœurs qui n'en sont plus, de cousins qui sont emprisonnés, de parents qui sont morts.

Elle est reine d'un cimetière où les tombes portent toutes le même nom, et il semble qu'à chaque fois qu'elle cligne les yeux, une nouvelle pierre tombale apparaît.

Narcissa attend le jour où son nom figurera enfin sur une pierre immaculée. Ça ne lui fait même plus peur.

Enterrez-la ; Narcissa n'est plus vraiment vivante, après tout. Elle ne l'a pas été depuis longtemps.

Il faut bien une raison, pour vivre, non ?

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa a les yeux bleus et un peu trop de rouge au coin de ceux-ci.

Narcissa n'aime pas le rouge ; Sirius l'adorait, lui, mais c'était bien le seul parmi toute sa famille. Ç'aurait été un de leur sujet de divergence, sans doute, si Sirius pouvait leur parler. Si Sirius voulait leur parler.

En y repensant, aucun des héritiers de cette génération ne s'accordait sur quoi que ce soit.

Andromeda et Sirius étaient les grands dissidents, bien sûr ; mais même entre les deux rebelles, il y avait des différents un peu trop grands pour être comblés.

Il y a une raison pour laquelle Sirius s'est battu et Andromeda a disparu. Gryffondor est la maison des courageux, et des idéalistes aussi ; mais Serpentard est celle des ambitieux et des précautionneux, et Andromeda, oh, Andromeda ne risquera jamais sa vie pour ses idéaux seuls. Si Andromeda en vient à se battre, ce sera par vengeance.

Et puis Bellatrix a beau n'avoir jamais perdu de vue la vision des Blacks, elle n'a jamais vraiment trouvé sa place au sein de ses sœurs. Ou de ses cousins, d'ailleurs.

Et Narcissa et Regulus ? Oh, Narcissa et son précieux cousin étaient proches, sans aucun doute ; mais Regulus n'a jamais vraiment compris le ressentiment de Narcissa pour ceux qui les avaient abandonnés. Regulus ne voulait que des excuses ; Narcissa voulait des raisons, des explications, voulait savoir pourquoi on avait déchiré son monde.

Oh, non, ils ne s'accordaient pas, ces princes et princesses déchus d'une famille corrompue ; mais comme Narcissa les aimait, tout de même. Elle les aimait comme on aime ce qui est immuable et à quoi on ne prête pas tellement attention, d'une tendresse qui n'était pas un brasier immense, un incendie tout-puissant, mais plutôt une braise qui ne peut jamais tout à fait s'éteindre ni repartir.

Narcissa échangera tout ce qu'elle possède pour ce qu'elle a un jour eu.

Comme elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle a pour une autre discussion avec Andromeda, un autre échange de sorts avec Bellatrix, une autre séance de jeux avec Sirius, un autre moment, un simple moment, avec Regulus…

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa a les yeux bleus et la tête remplie de pensées qu'elle ne veut pas penser.

Mais trop tard.

Narcissa n'a pas tellement d'interlocuteurs. Ils ont tous fui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Narcissa est seule avec ses pensées, et ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée. Narcissa est souvent seule avec ses pensées. Qu'elle se noie dedans n'est pas nouveau.

Il y avait ses sœurs, avant, pour tirer leur silencieuse benjamine de ses pensées qui tourbillonnent et tourbillonnent et tourbillonnent. Il y avait ses cousins, pour l'entrainer dans des jeux qui chassaient ses propres réflexions au loin. Il y avait quelqu'un pour la repêcher avant qu'elle ne puisse remonter, avant.

Et maintenant ?

Trop tard.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Narcissa a les yeux bleus.

C'est quelque chose auquel elle n'aime pas penser ; mais c'est un fait.

Narcissa a les yeux, et parmi les variations de gris de sa famille, elle détonnerait, si elle avait encore une famille.

.

* * *

 _ **Ouais... C'est court, je sais, mais j'arrivai pas à me sortir cet OS de la tête. Avec un peu de chance, maintenant qu'il est terminé, je pourrais me concentrer sur autre chose.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre du Coffret est déjà écrit, d'ailleurs ! Il arrivera sans doute mi-septembre, environ. J'ai un autre OS prévu avant, sur (tin tin tiiiiiiin) un autre fandom !**_

 _ **En espérant que ce texte vous aura plu !**_

 _ **Rewiew ?**_

 **Amazaria**


End file.
